CyberKat
CyberKat is a Cyber-Being. Appearance By far one of the most colorful members of Portal Breach in both her Battle-form and her Chibi-ish Avatar Form. CyberKat was made with two similar yet different forms. a Battle-form and a default, chibi-fied Avatar form. Battle-form-6 and a half feet tall with a pale white face with what appears to be a brown patch sewn on around one eye. She always wears a deep blue visor and you can see dark outlines of her eyes through the visor. On her head are a pair of scruffy-looking cat ears and brown hair that goes to her lower-back. She has sharp fangs that are obvious to see when she's talking, grinning, giving a snarl, and so on but when she has her mouth closed, they're less obvious. she always wears a red scarf around her neck, a black and green Tron-Style shirt with long and loose sleeves that partially hide her clawed hands and has a dark purple crystal on her chest. She's never seen without wearing dark red leggings and boots that come up to her mid-calf that are mostly black with orchid-colored toes and heels. She also has a pair of sea-green and light red wings that have sharp feathers on them. The feathers can be fired like long ranged missiles when in a fight and this can be done while flying since this attack has no limit in terms of ammo. Always wearing fingerless gloves that are black on her clawed hands. her hands have long, copper-colored, claws. To top it all off, she has a long, fluff cat-like tail that's dark brown with a golden stripe on it. Avatar (Chibi) Form- in this form she's much smaller, 3 feet tall to be exact. She still has her Visor but you can see her pupils. She still wears her red scarf, legging, and boots. Her shirt is just bright green, purple crystal still in place, her ears are more like an adorable neko's than a tough cat-like fighte and her tail looks much less scruffy. She also has cute little paw-like hands instead of claws and her wings are more like a cherub. In her normal form she's got next to no fighting strength but can quickly go into her Battle form in less than a second. History Before Portal Breach Created after the whole world-wide fiasco involving the Hacking AI, Love Machine, nearly destroying civilization from cyberspace, CyberKat92 was equipped with a prototype program that was meant to keep her from being hacked or infected by a virus. The program was a success but there was something rather odd occurring with the prototype avatar, it started out with her hesitating to movement commands by her user and it was just thought to be lag due to the new program she was created with but they suspected there was more going on when her user, a Beta-tester named Angel White from America, started getting feedback from her own avatar that had things like "Where am i going?" and even "I wanna spar with King Kazma", the guys in charge of the program at first thought that CyberKat was infected or hacked but after a few tests and checking her data multiple times the found that she wasn't infected with a virus or hacked by a malicious AI but had infact developed her own AI thanks to the program. To say they were caught off guard by this development over the months since the Avatar was created up until now would be an understatement, they were left SPEECHLESS and one of the developers actually fainted from shock. CyberKat was aware of the fact due to a small vid-window in OZ, the Cyber-World where Love Machine wreaked havoc, and actually went into her battle mode chewed them out when they started talking and she heard one mention a concern that she may become similar to Love Machine or any other Hacking AI call, calling them "Dumb-asses", "boneheads", "Nit-wits", and any other instinctual insult in the book when she said that she'd never become like that and she would've sooner destroy her own data than to stoop to such a low. The people in-charge, as well as Angel, were shocked by the outburst but realized that if she really planned to cause harm, she would've done so since she was in an open channel to their R&D lab for the examination. That outburst was the start of her slight-attitude problem. Since then she's been helping out with taking down hacking AIs and isolating avatars that have been hacked. She's also training hard for hr chance to spar with King Kazma, one of the Avatars that beat Love Machine and saved the world. Arriving at Portal Breach Upon arriving in Portal Breach she was more than a little shaken by the fact she was no longer in Cyber Space and meeting some of the various inhabitants both intrigued and left her with a lot to take in. So far she's just starting out yet she already befirended a few people namely Megamind, Kev, Vincent new-comer, Roxanne Richie human, Terra Bradford as well as Gamzee, a Troll. She also has a grudging respect for a Virus called Megabyte despite the fact she HATES viruses and other malicious programs but she also never starts a fight without a good reason so so far nothing has broken out. She's also bumped heads with Karkat but no physical violence has occured as of yet. She's learning about how to get around in the "real world" slowly but surely she getting the hang of it with help from her new-found friends. Personality For lack of a better description, she's much like a feisty teen. she's always up for a friendly spar but she's also very loyal to those she sees as friends and allies and will defend them to the bitter end if need-be. She can't stand viruses or Hacking AIs since they tend to give AIs like her a bad rep and she'll have no problem telling you off if she's badmouthed because of that fact. Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Inactive Characters